


Не дари

by fytbolistka



Series: Выживут только влюблённые [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/M, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Soulmates, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: Стив крепко сжимал штурвал и молился, чтобы Энтони нашёл свою родственную душу. Очнувшись спустя шестьдесят пять лет, он узнал, что его молитвы исполнились лишь наполовину.





	Не дари

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни группы Ночные Снайперы из-за строчки "И ты уносишь на ладонях все её имена. И задыхаешься в крови, узнав о том, что она чья-то жена".

Стены конференц-зала стеклянные, так что Стиву прекрасно видно, как ругаются Пеппер и Тони. До него не доносится ни звука, да и прочитать по губам не выходит — Пеппер стоит к нему спиной, а Тони так активно жестикулирует, что разобрать движения губ просто не представляется возможным, — но он и без этого знает, что говорят о нём. Пеппер резким движением задирает рукав блузки и демонстрирует чистое запястье, Стив замечает его из своего импровизированного укрытия. Ему не нужно видеть лицо Пеппер, чтобы понимать, что она плачет. Стив отворачивается, когда Тони, несмотря на сопротивление, притягивает её в крепкие объятия.   
  


***

  
  
Своего четырнадцатого дня рождения Стив ждал с иррациональным страхом, что так и останется без метки. Пожалуй, больше этого он боялся лишь, что его родственная душа посмотрит на него — тщедушного, болезненного, ни на что не годного — и недоумённо рассмеётся, а затем уйдёт, чтобы найти себе кого получше. Но страх не иметь родственной души вовсе всё равно был сильнее. Имя давало надежду, что кто-то примет его таким, какой он есть, со всеми многочисленными недостатками. Что кто-то увидит дальше его несуразной внешности, увидит его самого и позволит так же разглядеть себя. Может, это будет кто-то, кто не понаслышке знает, каково это — быть изгоем. А может, напротив, его родственная душа окажется сильной во всех отношениях. Стиву не нужны были защита или жалость, но он не мог не представлять, как его прекрасная родственная душа признает его достойным. И когда в свой четырнадцатый день рождения Стив увидел на запястье имя, выведенное стремительным летящим почерком, — Энтони Эдвард Старк — он уже любил этого человека.   
  
Но мало было иметь метку, нужно было ещё найти свою родственную душу, и с этим у Стива были большие проблемы. Ему было уже двадцать два, и за всё это время он встретил всего трёх Энтони, но ни один из них не был Старком. Он бы никогда и никому не признался в этом, но в его отчаянном стремлении попасть на фронт было не только желание оказаться нужным и полезным Родине, для него война была ещё и надеждой найти, наконец, свою судьбу. Он гнал от себя эти недостойные американца мысли, но всё же ничего не мог поделать со снами, в которых встречал вторую половину своей души на поле боя. Впрочем, с таким здоровьем шансов проверить свои неосязаемые догадки у него почти что не было. А затем лукаво усмехающийся Баки затащил его на какую-то глупую выставку будущего. Которая перестала быть глупой, стоило на сцене появиться Говарду Старку. Разумеется, Говард не был Энтони, но всё же имя на запястье будто бы потеплело. Баки рядом улыбался так самодовольно, словно приезд Старка в Бруклин был его личной заслугой. Стив понятия не имел, откуда Баки знал имя его родственной души, но сомневаться в том, что это было именно так, не приходилось. Стив старался не думать о том времени, когда Баки отправится на фронт и оставит его одного. Говард Старк уехал сразу по окончании выставки и не оставил после себя даже надежды на разговор.  
  
Соглашаясь на предложение доктора Эрскина, Стив не сомневался. Он так сильно стремился найти свою родственную душу, что совершенно не думал о том, чтобы найти себя, своё место в жизни. И всё же, впервые в жизни вдохнув полной грудью, увидев своё новое отражение в зеркале, он подумал: «Ему не будет за меня стыдно. Моя родственная душа сможет мной гордиться».   
  
Забавно, что именно сыворотка вновь столкнула его с Говардом. Стиву нравилось чувствовать, как нагревается имя на его запястье при их общении, нравилось слушать его увлечённые объяснения, пусть он и мало что в них понимал. Однажды Стив всё же рискнул и спросил, есть ли в семье Говарда какой-нибудь Энтони. Говард в тот момент колдовал над очередной модификацией щита и вряд ли заметил подвох в этом вопросе, лишь отрешённо ответил, что никогда о таком не слышал.   
  
Сказать по правде, Стив уже смирился с тем, что не встретит свою родственную душу, когда его жизнь в очередной раз резко изменилась. Это случилось вскоре после освобождения Баки из плена: Говард тогда перебрал с контрабандным виски, празднуя победу, и долго рассказывал Стиву, как мечтает о сыне, чтобы передать ему «Старк Индастриз», сделать своим наследником. Стив ещё пошутил, что будет делать Говард, если родится девочка, но тот уверенно отмахнулся и сказал, что будет сын. «Назову его Энтони. Тони». Стив догадывался, что на свете наверняка живёт кто-то по имени Энтони Эдвард Старк. Возможно, этот кто-то и был его родственной душой. Но он чувствовал пульсацию имени на запястье и понимал — нет, знал, — кто именно станет для него тем самым. Ещё нерождённый сын Говарда. Человек, который будет младше его как минимум на двадцать пять лет — на целое поколение, целую жизнь. Стив тогда ушёл, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего, и всю ночь провёл без сна, проклиная вселенскую несправедливость. Что ему делать со всем этим? Не будет ли Энтони воспринимать его как родственника, если Стив будет рядом всё его детство? Сможет ли сам Стив воспринимать его как своего партнёра, как свою родственную душу, если будет нянчиться с ним и кормить с ложечки? Сможет ли он просто исчезнуть и появиться, лишь когда Энтони повзрослеет? И самое главное — хватит ли действия сыворотки, чтобы не позволить Говарду убить Стива, когда на четырнадцатый день рождения у его сына появится имя родственной души? Стив малодушно благодарил войну за возможность отвлечься от неуместных сейчас мыслей, что могли свести его с ума.  
  
Направляя самолёт в океан, Стив чувствовал себя идиотом. Даже похоронив Баки, он не задумывался о том, что будет, если он просто не переживёт войну. Он мог лишь молиться, чтобы у Бога или вселенной — кто бы ни отвечал за существование родственных душ — был протокол на такой случай. Он не хотел даже думать о том, что из-за его глупой смерти Энтони окажется без метки. Или, что хуже, проснётся в свой день рождения с именем мертвого человека на запястье. Едва ли что-то могло сравниться с такой несправедливостью. Стив крепко сжимал штурвал и молился, чтобы Энтони нашёл свою родственную душу.   
  
Очнувшись спустя шестьдесят пять лет, он узнал, что его молитвы исполнились лишь наполовину.   
  


***

  
  
Наташа подходит совсем бесшумно, но Стив всё равно чувствует её присутствие и никак не реагирует, когда она опускается на пол рядом с ним.  
  
— Вы уже говорили?  
  
Стив горько усмехается и коротко кивает. В первую встречу они с Тони повели себя, как полные идиоты, что, впрочем, было вполне оправдано: оба просто не представляли, как им вести себя друг с другом. Но после битвы с читаури они действительно поговорили. Тони, едва ли не через слово извиняясь, рассказал, как проснулся однажды с именем Капитана Америка. Как Говард чуть ли не половину состояния спустил на его поиски, но ничего не добился и предпочёл делать вид, что имя на руке сына — глупая ошибка. Как жил с именем мертвеца-героя на запястье, теряясь в многочисленных связях, раз уж найти родственную душу ему было не суждено. Как однажды по пьяни просто срезал проклятое имя вместе с кожей, и только своевременный приход Оби спас его от потери крови или заражения. И только спустя полчаса сбивчивого рассказа Стив понял, за что же на самом деле извинялся Тони: за то, что встретил Пеппер. За то, что посчитал её своей родственной душой, своей судьбой: ведь на его руке было имя давно погибшего человека, а её запястье так и осталось нетронутым. Стив тогда не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Поэтому он сказал, что понимает. Он действительно понимал, вот только легче не становилось. Лучше бы он так и остался во льдах.   
  
— Ты хороший парень, Стив. Но я надеюсь, что ты не будешь навязывать Тони эту связь. Пеппер... Она уйдёт, если поймёт, что ты этого хочешь. Она и так слишком долго боялась начать эти отношения, поверить человеку с чужим именем.   
  
Стив знает, что Наташа долго работала с Тони, и знает, что она говорит правду. Но опять же: легче от этого не становится.  
  
— Ты веришь в родственные души? — спрашивает он вместо этого.  
  
— Да. А ещё я верю в то, что родственные души не обязательно должны спать друг с другом. Я думаю, эта связь может быть и дружбой, той, что крепче семьи.   
  
Стив долго смотрит на Наташу, но по её лицу невозможно что-либо прочитать.   
  
— Твоя связь именно такая, да?  
  
— Тони любит её. Пеппер. Я была рядом, когда они решили попробовать, и, Стив, они этого заслуживают. Оба. Вашу связь невозможно разорвать, но их — ещё крепче, пусть и невидимая.   
  
Наташа так же неслышно уходит, напоследок сжав его плечо, а Стив остаётся смотреть, как Тони укачивает Пеппер в своих объятиях. Решение даётся ему неожиданно легко.   
  
И ему правда почти не больно, когда через неделю Тони и Пеппер впервые выходят на публику без широких браслетов, а на их запястьях красуются татуировки с именами друг друга. Почти.


End file.
